


Čutim ga blizu, a mu bežim

by orphan_account



Category: Usodno vino (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Pridi bliže. Povedala ti bom, česa se bojim.« To ni zgodba. To je serija utrinkov, ki bi se v drugačnih okoliščinah lahko razvili v pripoved z repom in glavo. Naslov je navdihnila prva vrstica naslovne pesmi serije Usodno vino: »Čutim jo blizu, a mi beži.« A kdo je moški, pred katerim beži Nina? In ali mu je kdaj odpustila?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. V vinogradu

**Author's Note:**

> Pojasnilo: pojma nimam, kakšne barve oči imajo igralci serije Usodno vino ali njihovi liki. Recimo, da gre za umetniško svobodo. Modre oči so pač po mojem okusu.

»Nina! Nina!«

Ni se ustavila.

»Nina, prosim te!«

Bežala je dalje. Slišala je samo svoje korake, svoj dih in udarjanje svojega srca in bučanje krvi v glavi, za očmi – modrimi očmi, ki so še pred nekaj minutami zrle v druge, enako modre.

Večerno sonce je bilo presvetlo, da bi lahko skrila svoje sledi.


	2. Nina in Eva

»Saj ne veš! Ne moreš vedeti! Nisi bila tam. Čisto sem ga iztirila. To ni bil več on, razumeš?!«

»Nina, kaj govoriš? A ti je Martin kaj naredil?«

»Ne.«

»Kaj pa potem? Sta se skregala?«

»Tudi tako lahko rečeš temu.«

»Nina.«

»Kaj?!«

»Kaj se je zgodilo? Kaj si ti rekla, kaj je on rekel?«

»Nočem ti povedati.«

»Zakaj?«

»Ne upam si.«


	3. Zaljubljenca

»Hmm … Česa se pa ti najbolj bojiš?«

»Pa ti? Česa se pa ti najbolj bojiš?«

»Najbolj se bojim … teme.«

»Najbolj se bojim … tebe.«

»Zakaj ponavljaš za mano?«

»Zakaj kradeš moje odgovore?«

»Ljubim te.«

»Rada te imam.«


	4. Sovražnika

»Ali verjameš, da je naloga moškega, da zaščiti žensko?«

»Ja.«

»Zakaj?«

»Zakaj je naloga moškega, da zaščiti žensko, ali zakaj to verjamem?«

»Prvo. Ne, drugo.«

»Ali ti verjameš, da si ženske s seksom kupujejo varnost?«

»Ja.«

»Zakaj?«

»Zakaj pa ne?«

»Kako, prosim?«

»Si že kdaj videl žensko, ki bi bila varna, kadar se je moški odločil, da ne bo varna?«


	5. Naključno srečanje

»Oprosti. Nisem vedel, da boš tukaj.«

»Nič hudega.«

»Se lahko pogovoriva?«

»Zakaj le? Nekaj si mi obljubil in ne bom ti dala priložnosti, da to obljubo izpolniš.«


	6. V bolnišnici

»Želim ti hitro okrevanje. Ljubim te. Odpusti mi.«


End file.
